Toying With A Time-Lord
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are trapped in an evil-filled facility. Naked. They are poked and prodded by strange creatures and interrogated time after time, but who exactly is in charge of all this? And can they be stopped? 10/Rose Major Doctor Whump.
1. Abducted

Rose watched the Doctor as he tinkered with the ship. She watched his frustrated face as he placed a wire incorrectly, and his delighted face when he did it right. He was wearing his usual formal attire, with a drop of sweat on his brow. His hair pointed upwards as usual, how it did that she had no idea. Maybe he used some sort of special Time-Lord hair gel.

"Well, it's good now," He said to her, grinning with that smile that made her heart melt.

'If only he knew,' She thought, 'How madly in love with him I am.'

"Rose? Ready to go?" He broke her concentration.

She was so incredibly tempted to kiss him right then, just to have him and hold him. "Huh? Uh, yeah. Where?" She muttered, staring into his beautiful eyes. Beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, beautiful face, beautiful Doctor.

"Anywhere in all of time and space of course! Are you okay?" He examined her carefully.

"Yes, I'm fine, um, let's go wherever you want," She suggested.

The Time-Lord nodded unsurely and started dancing around the console, pushing, pulling, and reading things. "Let's go to Australia!" He said happily. She knew she had to focus, but in her mind Rose was coming up with a thousand scenarios. Some of which weren't so innocent. When he opened the doors of the TARDIS and expected her to be stunned, he studied her closer. "Let me take you to the med-bay, you don't look so good."

"Um... Okay," She didn't exactly realize what she was agreeing to. Why was she thinking like this all of a sudden? Sure, she always thought about it, but now it was actually affecting her. Maybe she _was_ sick.

"Sit down," He said, scanning her with his sonic screwdriver a few times. She obeyed and sat on the medical bed, staring at his face. His eyebrows scrunched together, reading the results on the small device. "Well... You seem okay... Is something bothering you Rose?" The Time-Lord sat next to her on the bed, looking at her with obvious concern in his expression. She had completely forgotten about his question. Rose slowly put her hands around his neck. "Rose?"

She pulled him close to her, meeting her lips to his. They we're soft and tasted like honey. He pulled away slowly, debating in his head what he should do. "Sorry," She said, searching his eyes.

"Why..." He didn't know what to say, his mouth dropped open. "I..."

His companion smiled a little with the knowledge that she had left him breathless for once. She got up and walked out of the room with an extra sway in her hips. The Doctor simply laid down on the medical bed and shut his eyes, remembering her lips touching his. "Oh Rassilon, maybe _I'm_ sick," He muttered.

* * *

Rose sat down on her white bed and thought hard. She knew for a fact she had seen longing in his eyes, but what if she had just scared him away? The Doctor was super awkward sometimes, that was a fact, but he was just so adorable. She visioned his face and a smile crept up on her lips. 'He's easy to mess with,' She thought, 'I'll just start toying with the Time-Lord.'

* * *

He walked into her room, practicing what he was going to say a thousand times in his head. But she was sleeping soundly on her bed, her face peaceful and a small smile on her lips. The Doctor watched her for a few minutes, imagining that some day he would be next to her in that bed. Eventually, the Time-Lord left the room and walked over to his library, where he spent a lot of his time.

After selecting six varied books, he laid down on a green couch with them. When he was completely immersed in the first one, he heard a rumbling noise. He got up and took off his reading glasses. The noise came again. "What is that?" He said to himself, exiting the library and heading for the console room. The shaking got louder and louder as he approached the console. He felt the TARDIS rumble and roll.

"Doctor! What's happening?!" Rose exited her bedroom, yelling after him.

"I don't know! Something's wrong with her! Rose, look out!" He shouted, seeing a queer black mist behind her.

Rose turned around and screamed, being engulfed by the black swirls. She dissapeared in front of his eyes, and the shaking started to stop. "No... No ROSE!" He screamed, jumping in after her, into the portal.

* * *

'Box,' Rose thought, 'I'm in a box. How did I get here? There was some black stuff... Where's the Doctor?' "Doctor?!" She shouted. It was pitch black, and the box she was in was pushing against her. It was just barely tall enough to fit her, and the sides pushed on her arms, chest, and back. "Doctor?! Anyone?! Let me out of here!" She called, struggling.

He was in a similar situation when he heard her call. He was also in a pitch black box, slightly bigger than Rose's. He heard a muffled voice call his name, and he replied as loud as he could. "Rose?... I'm here, Rose!"

"Doctor! Where are we?" She said, still fighting with the hard walls.

"I don't know... I thi-" A small light appeared in his box, next to his right arm. "Hey! Who are you?" He asked, trying to get himself into a position where he could see through the hole. The Doctor felt a needle pierce his arm, and then the light went away. He instantly felt drowzier. "Rose... They..." He struggled to find the strength to speak on, "Gave me something... I..."

"Doctor?! Stay with me!" She yelled back, growing in worry. If they damaged him, she would kill every last one of their kidnappers with her bare hands.

Tied behind her back.

"Rose," He moaned, fighting the strong drug. The Time-Lord fell into a deep sleep whispering her name.


	2. Naked

He awoke again, laying on a medical bed with a thin white sheet over his naked body. His wrists and ankles were roped down to the bed tightly, and he couldn't move them. Above him was a yellow light, so bright he had to squint to look at it properly. The Time-Lord frantically remembered Rose, who could be in danger. He struggled to raise his head to see his surroundings. He knew one thing, he wasn't alone.

"Rose..." He moaned, his entire body felt limp. The Doctor thought back to what had happened. "Drugged..."

"Subject Two has awakened," An unfamiliar female human voice said, "Increase the gas by another twenty-three percent."

"No..." He used all his energy to fight the bonds, but it was no use. The Time-Lord slipped back into the hands of a heavy sleep.

* * *

"Doc..." Rose was in a strange jail cell. She had been in enough cells to recognize it, even though instead of bars it was made of a very strong glass. After trying to peer through it, she realized it was probably one-way. The floor she was standing was a pure snow colored white, and the ceiling had a small light built into it. The room was fairly large for just her, and contained no bed or toilet.

"Hello?!" She called, tapping on the glass.

"Subject One has awakened," A gruff male voice spoke calmly. "Subject One, please identify yourself."

"Um... Rose Tyler," Rose said, trying to locate from which wall of glass the voice was coming from.

"Confirming... Subject's name is Rose Marion Tyler from Earth."

"Where is the Doctor?" She asked.

"Please identify 'the Doctor,'" The voice said.

"Um... That's a little hard," She muttered, "Can you let me out of here?"

"Take Subject One to the medical bay. Perform all standard tests and sterilization."

"Who are you?!" She shouted at them, sick of games. She didn't mind being locked in a cell, she was used to that, and the jailers seemed friendly enough, but she wanted her Doctor with her.

A wall faded away, similar to how the TARDIS faded but without the noise. Two tall, dark figures were standing there to escort her. With the wall gone, a wide hallway with a white tiled floor was revealed. Several wooden doors were on either side of the hall, with labels in an alien language Rose couldn't read. They walked down the hall with her and she didn't resist, however she tried to peek at their faces. All she saw was darkness.

They led her to a door very far down the hall and opened the door for her. After she entered, she saw the Doctor laying on a medical bed unconscious. Without thinking, she started to run over to him. The guards caught her immediately and threw her onto the bed next to him, roping her down. "Doctor!" She shouted, "Wake up!"

Rose saw his nose flinch a bit. He was alive, that was obvious, but if they thought he was human they could have harmed him. "Put Subject One under sedation," A figure spoke.

"No! Wait!" She whispered, "I'll be good, I'll be quiet!"

"Subject One shows honesty, prepare it for sterilization."

"It?" She whispered, "What does sterilization entail?"

"Sterilizing..." A figure approached her and ripped off her clothing. All of it.

"What're you doing?!" She subconsciously looked over at the Doctor to make sure he was really unconscious, not just pulling a Jack Harkness.

They spread a white sheet over her and pulled out a needle. "No... I hate needles," She fought her bonds.

"Sedate Subject One," The voice said, putting the needle away temporally. This time, Rose didn't argue.

* * *

The Doctor woke up, still limp. He turned his head, moaning quietly at the tiredness he felt. He saws figure laying next to him, with blonde hair. "Rose?" He said. It had to be her. Under the sheet on top of her he could see some of her body, her beautiful curves. He could see her chest rising up and down, but she was unconscious. "Have you harmed her?!" The Time-Lord shouted with all the strength he could muster.

"Wake Subject One. Sterilization is complete," A female voice said.

Without being touched, Rose woke up. She darted her eyes around the room and saw the Doctor was awake, straining to turn his head so he could look at her. "Doctor!" She smiled, then remembered her naked body under a thin sheet. She wiggled to cover more of herself, but it only made it worse.

"Have they hurt you Rose? Are you okay?" He asked, eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine.. Just tired," She murmured.

"Move Subjects One and Two back to cell block A cell eight."

"At least dress us first!" Rose shouted as they released her bonds and walked her back down the hall.

Soon, the Doctor and Rose were both in the glass cell. Naked. "Um..." The Doctor tried to start a conversation but his voice turned to mush.

"What are those things?" Rose said. The Doctor was so incredibly red. She didn't even know Time-Lord's could blush. She tried to act like nothing was wrong, as evil as it was, she enjoyed seeing him so thoroughly dumb-struck.

"Er ah... What.. Things?" He mumbled, trying to look her in the eyes.

She couldn't contain her laughter, she giggled a bit, "The only other living things in this whole place?"

"Oh.. You mean um, the... The..." His voice trailed off and his hungry gaze lowered a bit. 'Why is she doing this?' He thought. 'She's not even trying to cover herself!'

Rose had to admit her gaze on him lowered a bit too. She memorized every bit of his body, even though he was awkwardly covering himself with his hands. "The things that led us here. Hello, Doctor, anyone home?" She said, walking up to him and pretending to knock on his skull.

"Oh um they were human. Like you. Well actually not like you at all. Well yes, like you physically. No, not like you physically, you're much _much_ different to them physically I mean you are... Um... What are you doing?..." He mumbled as she stroked his hair with one hand.

"Trying to tell you to shut up," She whispered sweetly.

"Oh..." He smiled lightly and tried to focus on her face, her beautiful face.

"It worked," She smiled back and backed away from him. It was completely and utterly obvious that he wanted more from her, but she would have to play her cards right if she wanted him to beg eventually.

"They were human," He repeated slowly. "And they couldn't identify me. But I don't know how they got on the uh..." Rose took a few steps towards him, he could feel her breathe on his cheek. "On the what's-it-called."

"The TARDIS," She whispered against his neck, wrapping her hands around his back and pulling him towards her, just so they were inches apart. She glanced down quickly and saw his obvious erection.

"Yeah.. The TARDIS..." He mumbled, trying to bring her closer. She backed away before they could touch any more, and she began pacing the room.

He stared at her wide eyed. 'What was she trying to do? Oh Rassilon, Rose will be the death of me,' He thought. The jail was honestly the least of his worries at the moment. He suddenly realized Rose had been talking.

"Which is why they have so many rooms," She finished her speech, staring at him. He nodded dumbly.

"Uh yeah," He said.

"What is up with you Doctor, are you feeling alright? Did they do something to you?" She asked with fake concern. Rose knew what was wrong with him, but she played innocent.

"I'm fine I just..." He watched her walk back and forth along the wall for a minute, watching how her body swayed. "I'm fine."

She got in close to him again and whispered in his ear, "Look, I have a plan, you pretend to pass out and they'll have to take you somewhere right? I'll follow and try to knock the guards out, you get up, and we'll sprint away."

He nodded, using everything in his power to focus on her words. It would be easy for him to pass out, after all. He fell to the floor in a heap and his eyes shut. Rose yelled for the guards, "Hey! Subject Two passed out! Help!"

The wall faded and two guards took him away. When the glass began to reappear, Rose sprinted after them and kicked one of the guards sharply in the chest. It had no effect whatsoever. She tried grabbing his/her's head and throwing it to the floor, but it just dropped the Doctor's feet, fell, and stood back up. The Time-Lord's eyes opened and he jumped out of the grasp of the other guard.

The Doctor and his companion looked at each other quickly and ran down the hall, searching for an exit. They found an exit door at the end of the hall, and had ten guards in pursuit of them. Rose struggled with the lock and kicked at the door. "It won't open!" She said, watching the guards slowly surround them. She held the Doctor's hand as they were trapped. The Doctor suddenly turned around and slammed into the door with his head. It opened, surprisingly, but the guards caught them both by their arms.

"Sedate Subject Two. Bring him in for extreme species scanning. Bring Subject One to observation deck. Question it."

"No! Doctor!" Rose struggled with the iron grip on her arms. They stuck a needle into the Doctor's shoulder and he immediately passed out. They dragged Rose down the hall, through a door, and up a white staircase.

"Is this an interrogation room?" Rose asked, walking into a large room with a table, a chair on either side, and a light on the table. Three of the four walls surrounding her were white like everything else in this strange place, but one wall was made of the same glass as her cell. The only difference was, she could see through this one.

On the other side of the one-way glass she saw the Doctor strapped to a chair, still naked and unconscious. The room he was in was very similar to their cell only it had a door and a table. His skin was red where the binds touched him and his head rolled forward. A dark figure chained his neck back to stop it. She could see him trying to wake up, struggling. How she could see this Rose wasn't sure, maybe it was the fact that she knew her Doctor always fought, and always would.

His eyelids opened slowly then fell back down. The dark figure grabbed something from a box on the table. It was a knife.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded of the figure now sitting across from her. Although she could see its face directly, all she saw was darkness, the blackest black possible.

The Doctor opened his eyes again and saw the knife, Rose could barely hear through the glass, but she heard him yell 'No! Wait!' The knife was lowered until it was just an inch above his upper arm.

Rose heard the figure speak to the Time-Lord, "What is your name?!"

"I'm the Doctor!" He replied, still eyeing the knife. He didn't know Rose was watching.

"Confirmed... Nickname is the Doctor. What is your real name?" The creature demanded, taking the knife away from the Doctor a little bit.

"The Doctor is... My real name..." Rose read his lips, for he was speaking too quietly for her to hear now.

"Wrong answer," The voice said, lowering the knife onto the Doctor.


	3. Tortured

**Author's Note:** This chapter does contain torture. Just warning you now. :P

* * *

_"The Doctor is... My real name..." Rose read his lips, for he was speaking too quietly for her to hear now._

_"Wrong answer," The voice said, lowering the knife onto the Doctor._

* * *

Pain. Sudden, immense, unbearable pain. The only thing that mattered in the entire galaxy at that moment was the pain he felt. Imagine two large boulders smashing against you from either side, and then forget that.

Because this was so much worse.

How a simple ape-made knife could cause so much pain to a member of his species he had no idea. But the figure whose face he couldn't see dug the knife into his shoulder, stopping at nothing. The Doctor knew he could regenerate if absolutely necessary, but would the pain just continue? He was trapped here, naked, strapped to a chair, and completely and utterly helpless.

He heard a scream, one that wasn't his own. It was Rose. His pure undeniable fear melted away quickly. "Where is she?" He growled, staring at his captor who was holding the knife. The figure slowly, oh _so_ slowly, pulled the knife from his shoulder. The Doctor grunted loudly, staring at the trail of blood that was falling down his arm.

* * *

"RELEASE HIM! YOU'RE HURTING HIM! LET HIM GO!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes blinded by fury.

It was almost impossible for her to understand how in five minutes she had gone from teasing him with her naked body to watching him be tortured and interrogated.

"Lower the wall," The figure in front of her said in an annoying mono-tone.

The glass wall separating the Doctor from seeing Rose faded away. Immediately he tried to stop his tears and his noises of pain and growled again at the figure that was still holding the knife across the room. "Rose... I'm sorry..." He stared into her brown eyes.

"If you answer a question incorrectly, Subject Two will be harmed," The figure spoke to Rose. "What is his name?"

"His name is the Doctor," Rose said uncomfortably, already aware of the question that would follow. She glanced over at him for any sign of what she should do, but all she saw was his fear and unbearable pain.

"What is it's real name?"

"I don't know, you can scan my brain, do whatever, I seriously don't know!" Rose retorted, spit flew from her mouth as she spoke the last two words carefully.

"Subject One shows honesty," The creature said to her. Rose thought she noticed a hint of amusement in the usually boring voice.

"Release him," She hissed.

"What is it's planet of origin?"

Rose glanced over at the Time-Lord for permission and he nodded as much as he could with the restraint around his neck. "Gallifrey," She spoke.

"Confirmed. What is it's species?"

"He's a Time-Lord, and when we're released you'll each individually pay for hurting him and me. Guaranteed," She put her feet up on the table, casually.

"Confirmed. Do you have a sexual relationship with it?" The voice asked.

"No, why do you ask?" She stared up at the ceiling, pretending to be uninterested in all that was going on around her.

"Sexual arousal was detected in the cell of Subjects One and Two. Subject One is lying. Punish Subject Two."

"No!" Rose screamed, leaping out of the chair and attacking the figure, even though it was of no use. She tried to run towards the Doctor, but as she suspected there was a clear force field preventing her. "You can't hurt him! Stop! He'll regenerate!"

But the knife was already inserted deep into the Doctor's other shoulder, and he screamed out in pain. His eyes shut tighter than Rose had ever seen them, and his face and pants were soaked with tears. But, instead of pulling the knife out this time, his captor held it in, lowering it even further very slowly. "What is your name?" It demanded of him.

"It's... It's..." The Doctor grunted and managed to open his eyes and look at Rose for a second, who was kicking and screaming and fighting the force field and the monster that was with her. Orange light began flowing around the Doctor's hands and feet. "No... I can't regenerate..." He breathed and the light went away.

"Regenerate," The voice commanded, digging the knife into the Time-Lords's body even deeper, if that was possible.

"I won't regenerate... I can't..."

"Subject Two is lying. What is your name?"

"Bah..." The Doctor stared at the blood that was now flowing onto both of his wrists. His eyes rolled back and his body relaxed as he passed out.

"Subject Two has lost conciousness. Take them to the cell." The knife was removed from his arm, the blade drenched in his blood.

Rose was led roughly by her arms back to the cell. The Doctor was being carried behind her and she struggled to try and reach him. They were both placed in their cell and she immediately ran up to him and examined his wounds. She had nothing to tend to him with, not even clothes, so she just brushed his hair out of his face and whispered to him. "Doctor? Doctor, wake up. It will be okay, they won't hurt you again, I won't let them. Alright? Just wake up... Please, please, wake up..." Rose felt his hearts and they were both working although their usually fast beating was slowed. Her tears dripped onto his neck.

His eyes blinked open after a few minutes, and with a groan he tried to stand up right away. "Rose..." The Doctor's vision was unbelievably blurred and standing in front of him were four beautiful naked Roses.

"Hey, lay down," She commanded quietly, helping him rest his head back on the hard blood-stained floor.

"You're..." He stuttered with his words, the Time-Lord couldn't think clearly at all. The usual part of his brain that would make him stand up, run around the cell, find a way out, and save Rose wasn't exactly working. So he just murmured the first thing that entered his mind. "Pretty." He passed out.

A few minutes later the Doctor's companion had had enough. "Please, can you just give me bandages or a pain-killer or something?!" Rose yelled at the glass. She heard a deep moan from behind her and rushed to the Doctor's side, feeling his forehead.

He blabbered a string of slurred words and reached his hand towards his shoulder. "The bloods gone," He smiled a little.

Rose stared at him with a deep concern, he was going delirious. His blood was definitely still there although the bleeding had stopped somewhat. "Sleep, okay? Just rest, please."

"You're crying," He whispered, trying to reach a hand towards her face.

"Yes I am," She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.


	4. Teased

"Shouldn't... Cry..." He mumbled as he stared at the blood draining from both his shoulders. "I'm naked?" He looked back at Rose, who was still leaning above him and crying tears that she couldn't control.

"Yeah, Doctor. Yeah, you're naked," She smiled lightly and debated pressing her hands onto his wound. Pressure on a wound was good, right? But it would hurt him, and even though Rose didn't know much about how to be a nurse or a doctor, she knew that hands were not the ideal pressure. "Doctor... I need you to focus, do I need to put pressure on your wounds?"

"I'm fine," He muttered, trying to get up then wincing in pain and collapsing back to the red floor.

"You're not fine, please, just rest."

"Romana?" The Doctor stared into her eyes with confusion.

"Just... Okay, listen, I'm going to put some pressure on your wounds. It will hurt, but it will make them better, yeah?" Rose looked at him for any sign of help. His name was the bloody Doctor!

He of all people would know what to do, if his silly hallucinations would just-

"Jammie Dodgers..."

The advice that the last child of Gallifrey, the Oncoming Storm, the Lonely God, the Predator had to offer.

Jammie Dodgers.

Rose groaned in frustration and prepared to put her hands on each wound. She reached towards him a few times then backed away, too scared. Eventually she touched them lightly, to start, and he yelled out in pain already. Somehow, his yells made her more confident, knowing that this was probably what she should do. Pressing hard onto his shoulders, the Time-Lord thrashed about on the floor, kicking and yelling, half conscious.

"Doctor! Doctor, stay with me, you'll be alright! I'm just trying to stop the bleeding, you'll be better soon, yeah?

"Stop!" He shouted at her. She worriedly lightened the pressure. What if he wasn't hallucinating anymore? Maybe he was actually giving her medical advice. "Stop the Time War!" He screamed, and Rose resumed her pushing.

Eventually he finally grew unconscious, or fell asleep, Rose wasn't sure, and that scared her. Probably unconscious, she decided, because he looked peaceful. He usually wasn't peaceful when he was sleeping. She curled up next to him, carefully avoiding the still-fresh wounds that were no longer bleeding, and drifted into a nightmare-filled sleep.

* * *

"Where am I?" The Doctor muttered, searching around before realizing he was in his cell. No, not his cell. Their cell. Curled up next to him with her hands on his chest was Rose, a beautiful, naked Rose. If you took away all the torture and questioning, maybe this place wasn't so bad. Then he noticed the dried blood on the floor and all down his arms.

Never-mind, this place is pretty bad.

He brushed her hair out of his face and carefully removed her arms from him.

Rose opened her eyes at this, despite his caution. "Don't get up..." She mumbled, getting on her knees and lowering him back down, "You're hurt."

"Superior Time-Lord biology, I'm fine!" He replied, doing his stupid grin that Rose loved so much.

"You're not fine! Stop trying to get up!"

"Okay, I'll just lay here. Why try and get out when we can just sleep some more?" He teased, staring at the ceiling.

"Sleep is good, good for humans and Time-Lords," Rose glared at him and watched a smile creep on his face.

"So human," He shut his eyes and turned to lay on his side, then felt his shoulder. "Ow! Bad idea, bad, bad idea!"

"You were hallucinating earlier," Rose helped him back onto his back and began walking around the cell.

He didn't reply to this, instead he propped himself up on his elbows and watched her. Honestly, the Doctor couldn't help himself if his eyes wandered. That was one area where his superior biology didn't help his control. Well, there were two areas he couldn't control, honestly. The Time-Lord watched as her hips swayed adorably and she didn't even bother covering her bum, chest, or... Other parts... He swallowed nervously and let out a small moan. Oh Rassilon, he did not just moan, oh no... Oh, wait, she was talking about something and looking at him now, wasn't she?

"Doctor!" She yelled, "Do I need to cover myself?"

"Huh? Cover your... Oh, no, no that's okay," He turned bright pink, "I mean! You can cover yourself... If you want... But I can, well, you know, not look..."

"You weren't listening to a word I was saying were you?" She did her signature smile, with her tongue pointing out of her teeth.

"I was! I most definitely was!"

"Oh yeah? Then what did I say?" Rose smirked as his eyes lowered on her. This was just too perfect. Well, perfect besides the wounds that were still in either of his shoulders. Okay, it was far, far from perfect. But still, it was good.

"Something about... Covering yourself..." He muttered, shaking his head as if arguing with himself.

"Oi! Eyes up here!" She joked and watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down and his head instantly snapped towards her.

"Yeah! Yes! Absolutely! Your eyes are..." He pointed towards her brown eyes, "There. Right there. I can see them."

"You don't see me looking at you. However, if I did," Rose nodded towards his erection.

He covered himself with his hands again, and stared at her wide eyed, being sure not to move his line of sight. At. All. Not an inch. Okay, maybe an inch. "Guh..."

"We need something to boost our spirits," Rose smiled at him as if the conversation they had just had had never happened.

'I can think of a thing or two,' The Doctor thought to himself and licked his lips a little. Oh Rassilon, since when did he start acting so human? He needed to calm himself down. Calm himself down right now, this second. Rose was just a human, just a beautiful human, he was a Time-Lord, he should be in control here. Control.

"Think of a thing or two?" Rose stared at him. He was in deep, deep thought, and probably hadn't realized he had said that out loud.

"Huh? Think of a thing or two? I didn't say that," The Doctor said defensively, folding his arms across his chest.

"Whatever you say," She grinned and turned around to examine the glass again, giving the Doctor a nice view of her bum purposefully.

'Give me an alien invasion any day, I can handle that, but being naked with Rose? Not so sure... Unless the situation was different, of course,' He thought to himself.

"We've been here long enough, let's get out of here!" He stood up and immediately had to lean on Rose to keep his balance.

"Please lay back down, you're still hurt," She asked him, the teasing in her voice gone.

"I'm fine, don't worry! Now..." His voice trailed off as Rose rested her hand on his chest, stopping him.

It was funny how this small touch from her could arouse him so much. Funny and pathetic.

"We'll leave when you're better," Rose declared, staring into his eyes as he tried to prevent his jaw from dropping open.

He was going to regenerate. This was even worse than the torture he had been put through earlier. _So_ much worse. From just the sheer thought of her resting her other hand on his chest, hugging him, holding his hand even, he could already feel the orange energy swirling around his fingers and toes. And did she have any idea what she was doing? Well, of course she had to have an idea, she wasn't stupid. Not stupid at all. But if she knew then why was she doing this? Just being a tease or did she want something? If she actually wanted something she could just say... Or make a move... Then again, her hand was still on his chest. Was that a move? Bloody human girls. No matter how much reading he did, no matter how much researching he did, or however many female companions he had, he never ever would understand them.

She still hadn't moved that hand. And it was lowering... Very slowly.


	5. Sedated

Rose was perfectly aware that everything she was doing to him was pure, absolute evil. She could tell by the way his breathe hitched when she started to move her hand down, just above his stomach. The way his brown eyes stared into hers with absolute disbelief, and the way his mouth opened as if he was going to say something and then shut a second later.

He wanted her, he wanted her very very badly.

How oblivious were human girls? Did she really not know how strong his lust was? His erection should have made it obvious. No, the way he held her hand and talked to her should have made it obvious long ago, even when he had big ears and a leather jacket. He knew that human males were idiots, he had seen that much from Mickey the idiot, but human females? They were smart, he had travelled with enough of them to know that. Maybe she was just... Having her time of the month? No, no, he would've been able to see the blood. Not that he was looking there. Not at all.

"So, how will we get out of here?" She asked, whipping her hand away and smiling at him innocently.

_Minx._

"Out of where?" He asked breathlessly, not moving his eyes from hers, his breathing still ragged.

"The cell, Doctor... Are you feeling okay? Drugs they gave you or somethin'?" Rose narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Must be."

They both turned around on their heels when one of the walls of their cell vanished again, revealing another creepy dark figure. "Social interaction will stop. Sedate Subject Two."

"Don't hurt him! Not again!" Rose yelled, and tried to cover his body with hers.

Her bum brushed against his leg lightly. He almost collapsed to the ground then and there, who needed sedation? This was litteraly the worst possible time that he could be thinking about Rose's beautiful, amazing, perfect, flawless, lovable, tremendous, okay. Okay. Focus, Doctor, focus. He tried to shield Rose's body with his now, not wanting her to get hurt protecting him. The figure approached them slowly and held out a large, intimidating needle.

"Who are you?" The Doctor spat at the figure, trying to look at it's face. It was a humanoid form, but there was a weird aura about it that just made you not want to look closely. Probably some fancy perception filter.

As a response, the figure drove the needle deep into the Doctor's arm, below his left wound, making the Time-Lord emit a low groan from pain. He fell to his knees, and Rose knelt down next to him, trying to keep him awake. "Doctor, don't sleep, just fight the drug, okay? Come on... Time-Lord biology?"

"Won't..." He gasped, his entire body covered in drowsiness. His arms fell weakly to his sides, unable to support themselves. "Rose..."

"You'll be okay... Just..." Rose was unsure of what to do. Should she encourage him to fight the drug and stay with her, like she wanted him to, or encourage him just to slip into the hands of sleep and get rest, even though she knew no matter what she said he would attempt to fight off the drug either way?

"Listen... What drug..." His eyes moved to the figure that exited down the hall.

"What drug did you give him?!" Rose called after it, but the wall simply appeared again, and she was left with a knocked out Time-Lord who was still muttering slurred words. "Alright... Just sleep, stop staying awake, sleep."

The Doctor seemed to be caught in a weird state of unconciousness. He was still vaguely aware of the situation around him, and through his almost-shut eyes he could see Rose. The drug they gave him must have been made for a human, because his body could fight most of it off. He couldn't fall asleep. "Can't..."

"You can't fall asleep?" Rose brushed his hair out of his face and tears streamed down her face. This situation was awful, here he was, scarred, half unconscious, and she was still busy thinking of ways to get him to go insane with lust.

"What drug..." He moaned, turning his head to her slowly.

"I don't know... I'll try and find out," Rose promised, and walked over to the wall that the creatures entered through. "Excuse me! Um..." She wasn't sure how to phrase this exactly to get their attention. "What drug did you give him? He has... Allergies!"

To her surprise, the wall actually dissipated and a creature approached her. "We gave it liquid Dapil. It weakens Time-Lords and gives them hallucinations. It will not harm Subject Two."

Rose ran back to the Doctor and told him the name of the drug, even though he had overheard it anyways. "Dapil... I don't... Like Dapil," He mumbled, shutting his eyes.

"Just try and sleep, avoid hallucinations..." Rose knew what happened to the Doctor when he got hallucinations. He saw bad, bad things. Awful things. And it scared her.

"Avoid the..." He muttered, raising his arm a little to grab her hand.

She grasped his hand and squeezed it, "Avoid what?"

"Avoid the cat nuns..."

"There aren't any cat nuns here, Doctor. Hey, come on..."

"Please, knock me out," He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Listen, you're hallucinating, just... Hush, okay?"

"Not... Hallucinating... You have to knock me out... Slipping..."

"How do I knock you out?" She whispered, tears still falling onto his neck from her cheeks.

The Doctor didn't reply, just gave a little whimper as his eyes shut again and his legs started twitching a little.

Alright, knock him out. That was easy, Rose could knock him out. One blow to the head, right? She clasped her hands together and raised them high above her head. This would hurt him. Was it really necessary? Couldn't she just comfort him through his hallucinations? If it was her, laying on the floor there, enduring awful hallucinations, what would he do?

Rose swallowed nervously and brought her hands down on the Time-Lord's skull, hard, wincing at the sound of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm so mean to the poor Doctor. Fun fact, originally in this chapter it was Rose who was sedated. Next time it probably will be because I feel bad for the Doctor now. P.S. Anyone get the reference to another story of mine? Kudos to whoever does ;)


	6. Revealed

The Doctor was still passed out beneath Rose.

It broke her heart when he still muttered words in his sleep, including her name. She needed to get him out of here before things got worse, if they could get worse. It had been the worst experience of her life watching him in that much pain. And as much as she hated to ask, Rose really did want to ask him something.

Why couldn't he just tell them his name?

She knew he never told anyone, but everything would be a hell of a lot easier. His eyes fluttered open and she stroked his hair gently as he woke. "Rose," He groaned with a small, weak smile

"Hello," She returned the smile.

Suddenly, the wall faded and the dark figures were there again. They approached Rose, and she kicked and screamed and fought. Though it was no use, they dragged her away from the Doctor who was weakly shouting after her.

"Doctor!" She screamed before the wall reappeared and she was thrown into a new room. "Who are you?" Rose asked the figures.

The room she was now in was, if you could believe it, white and small. There was a desk in the middle of the room and she was standing on one side, three figures on the other, staring at her. "Activate audio link."

"Audio link?" Rose blinked and took a seat on the chair, feeling a bit tired.

* * *

The Doctor had done all he could to not let Rose leave. Not that there was much he could do. Strangely enough, one of the figures stayed in the cell with him after she left, and was holding a small box this time. Through his tears of pain that never left his eyes, he couldn't tell what machine it was. But the figure just flicked a switch on it and placed it on the ground before walking towards the Doctor.

"Repair Subject Two," The male voice said.

Nanogenes then swirled around the Doctor, healing his cuts and relieving his pain. Somehow, they knew exactly what a Time-Lord was supposed to look like. After he was fully healed, the Doctor examined the box and realized it was an audio link. A pretty simple device that worked like a phone.

"Rose?" He spoke into it loudly.

* * *

"Rose?" She heard his voice call her, and she smiled when he no longer sounded weak.

"Doctor! Are you okay?" Rose replied hurriedly, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Yeah, some nanogenes fixed me up. Where are you?"

"Some weird room... They're in here with me. I'm not sure... Hey, what's that?"

The figure pulled out a black box and placed it gently on the desk. The second it touched, straps flew out from the chair Rose was sitting on and held her firmly in place. The box was opened to reveal a familiar knife, with the Doctor's blood dried on it.

"Rose? What is it? Rose?"

"It's nothing, Doctor," Rose lied as her face paled and she realized what was happening.

The creature directly across from Rose spoke, "Doctor, what is your name?"

"DON'T HURT HER!" The Doctor's voice screamed as he caught on quickly.

"Doctor, I'm fine, you don't have to tell them anything," The lie was obvious when Rose's voice cracked, she saw the figure reach towards the knife in the velvet box.

"What is your name?" The voice repeated, holding the knife now and letting it glisten in the light.

"DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER!" The Doctor banged on the glass with all his strength, before running to the audio link to see if he could do anything with the technology. It was useless.

The knife touched the area just below Rose's neck and just above her breasts. A little drop of red blood came from the spot, and Rose let out a sharp gasp. To her despair, the figure on the left pulled a knob on the audio link labeled 'Pick Up'. No matter how quiet she kept, the Doctor would hear her every breathe.

"Rose... I'm so so sorry... Rose..." She heard his voice break completely.

"What is your name?" The voice repeated coldly, lowering the knife into Rose a little more.

"Doctor, don't tell them, I'm-" Rose began but cut herself off when the knife dug even deeper.

The pain was absolutely unbearable.

Searing, fiery torment ran through her body, but her mind was focused only on staying quiet. For him. Rose knew how much he cared about not telling anyone his name, and she sure as hell wouldn't make him say it for her. She held her breathe as the knife ran lower and lower, until it was just above the line of her cleavage. The Doctor's cries were heartbreaking as he tried to stop her pain. Rose was holding onto the very edge of conciousness when...

"My name is..." The Doctor began, and it was obvious from the desperation in his voice that he was planning to finish the sentence.

"You can stop," A familiar yet unfamiliar voice spoke suddenly from nowhere. The knife was removed from Rose's body.

"Doc..." Rose mumbled as she was thrown back into her cell, the cut still deep and fresh.

Cradling her in his arms and whispering gentle words, the Doctor looked up to see a new figure in their cell. This one was simply wearing a hood. A black, deep hood with blonde hair peeking out underneath.

"Why?" The Doctor asked simply, under his breath.

"I already know your name," The man said, lowering his hood to reveal blonde hair, brown eyes, and a terrifying smile.

Although the Doctor had never seen this version of this man before, it was blatantly obvious who it was. And it made this situation a thousand times worse than he could ever possibly have imagined. Because there was only one man who could be so evil, only one man who could know his name.

"Master."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is dedicated to Amber, who finished a bunch of shows on Netflix. I feel your pain and hope this chapter compensates. (And sorry for the cliffhanger! 3)


	7. Introduced

**A/N: **Wow I seriously thought I had uploaded this chapter! Sorry for my stupidity and thanks to the guest for reminding me. I hope I write the Master well, I've never tried.

* * *

"Did you like the bit where I had you naked?" The Master smiled brightly and marched through their cell, the wall appearing behind him.

It took all of the Doctor's self-control not to stand up and attack him right now. "No, I didn't, and I still don't," He hissed back, brushing Rose's hair out of her face and rocking her gently.

"I did you a favor, your favorite human pet naked in your arms. Not to mention almost unconscious," The other Time-Lord grinned mischievously.

The Doctor practically growled like a dog in response to this, "She's not my pet. Now fix her."

"Seems like a pet to me. Oh, Doctor, save me," He mocked with a high pitched tone, stepping closer to them.

"Don't touch her," The Doctor tightened his grip on Rose, careful not to hurt her, and scooted backwards a little away from the Master.

"First you want me to fix her, then you don't want me to touch her? Make up your mind. Oh, look at you," The insane Time-Lord crouched down beside him and Rose, "You're exhausted, Doctor. So, so tired all for this little ape and a bit of physical pain. What would they say to you back on Gallifrey?"

They both knew that saying that was a very low move, even for the Master. After all, they had both suffered from the loss of their planet, and could understand each other. The Doctor didn't reply. He simply rested his hand lightly on Rose's deep cut and used his time energy to fix it. Rose's eyes flashed open at this strange feeling of healing. "Doc..."

"Shhhh... Rose, it's alright..." The Doctor whispered lightly with a small smile. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea to reveal to the Master how much he really cared about Rose, and those suspicions were confirmed when he looked up and saw his shocked expression.

"You used your regeneration energy on the little ape?" The Master asked, his face a comical shocked expression. "Ape, did you hear that?" He leaned in towards Rose and put his hand on her shoulder. "The Doctor wasted his life on you."

"I said DON'T touch her," The other Time-Lord warned again, helping the healed Rose stand up and supporting her.

"You look so tired Doctor... How would you like to sleep? But here, take these first. Wouldn't want you distracting Rose." The Master threw long white T-Shirts at both of them, and the Doctor immediately covered up his and Rose's bodies as best as he could.

"Leave him alone," Rose mumbled weakly with her arms wrapped around the Doctor's neck.

"I'm simply offering him a nap. And then you and I can get some tea and have a chat, ape."

"Don't you dare," The Doctor shoved Rose behind himself and glared at the Master. "Stop this right now. We can work together, you and I. A duo. Please?" He begged.

"That's exactly what I'm doing though," The Master smiled evilly, "I'm getting to know your wife. Well, your new wife. Your new new wife. Your new new new wife. Oh, look, it's time for a nap. Nighty night."

The Doctor's anger turned to fear when the Master lifted up a spray bottle and sprayed the Doctor twice very quickly. Instantly, the Time-Lord fell to the ground and Rose caught him, although she was weak herself.

"Oh don't worry, I've got him," The Master smiled and easily took the Doctor from the unwilling Rose's arms. "So, tea?"

Knowing it was useless and tiring to resist, Rose followed the Master down a few hallways until they came to a rather fancy dining room. He set the Doctor in a chair and tied him to it, also putting duct tape on his mouth, and had Rose sitting at the end of the table, opposite the Master. The glass table had a large golden shandelier above it, and ten seats. The wallpaper along the room was TARDIS-blue with gold flowers. There was only one door and nothing else to decorate the room.

"Tea," The Master demanded a figure with a sassy snap. Instantly the figures brought in tea, ironically three cups, perfectly suited to Rose's taste. She knew it wasn't drugged, the Master would have no fun if she was unconscious too. "They're a slave race, by the way," He gestured towards the creatures. "Can't really think for themselves."

"That's awful," Rose spoke without thinking, sipping her delicious tea with her eyes still fixated on the Doctor. Luckily, it seemed he was breathing pretty normally.

"Is it?" The Master raised an eyebrow, "So that's how you impressed him. You care for worthless creatures. He did always have a thing for them. But tell me, ape, how long have you been with him?"

"A little less than a year," Rose answered truthfully, her teeth gritting a little when he said ape.

"And what's his name?" The Master sipped his tea triumphantly.

"I don't care that he hasn't told me. He has his reasons."

"Oh, but you do care," The Master put his tea cup down quickly and stood up, marching around the table towards her slowly. "You want to know why he doesn't say his name. You want to know all about Gallifrey and our language but you're too scared to ask because why would you ever want to upset him? You want to know about how he murdered his own species and hundreds of others. You want to know about his past families and companions, how and why he left them behind. How many of them died. His past regenerations, what do you know about them?"

He stopped his speech for a quick breath before continuing. "You want to hear the full story of how he stole the TARDIS. Of his childhood back on his planet. You want full, juicy details on every single moment of his life that he has never told anyone. Except me."

Rose opened up her mouth to speak but the Master was behind her now, with his finger to her lips. "And most of all you want to know why in a little under a year he has refused to say he loves you."


	8. Faced

"I said, I don't care," Rose spat at the Master, already sick of him.

"But Rose, Rose, Rose," The Master purred, not unlike a cat. "I can tell you absolutely everything about him. Has he ever told you about me?" Rose's blank expression answered his question. "No, of course he wouldn't. Well, we were best friends, him and I. Great mates. You know, let's start with what he has told you. Anything?"

"He's told me enough."

"I want details!" The Master suddenly slammed his hand on the table, still smiling a little. This man was absolutely insane, Rose thought. "What has he told you about his past."

"I met... Sarah Jane Smith," She said awkwardly, trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Sarah Jane?" He mocked, "That's all? Would you like me to tell you about the rest?"

Rose swallowed quietly and followed him with her eyes as he walked back to his seat. Her eyes flickered over to the Doctor, still unconscious in his own chair. "Why do you hate him?" She said instead.

"Avoiding my question? Well, that's fine, we'll have time for it later. Why do I hate the Doctor? Ah, I'd never hate old Theta!" The Master said happily, jumping into his chair, resting his legs on one armrest and his back and elbows on the other. As he predicted, her eyes flashed at the use of the name she had never heard. "Oh, that's not his real name, don't worry. It's just a nickname he had in school. Yeah, bet you didn't know he went to school, did you?"

"I-" She began, but stopped when she saw the Doctor's head roll forward a little and his mouth twitch.

"Waking up so soon, are we? I guess I don't remember the Time-Lord doses for all my anesthetics anymore. What a shame, should've written them down." The evil Time-Lord said, eyes fixated on the Doctor.

"Ro..." The Doctor moaned quietly, although the sound was clear enough. His eyes popped open for a few seconds before falling shut.

"Doctor!" Rose stood up from her chair and half-ran-half-walked over to him, kneeling by his side. "Are you okay?"

He didn't reply, and the Master stood up and walked over to them. Rose got closer to the Doctor protectively, but the Master just smirked. "So protective of your little murderer, how adorable. I can see why he likes you."

"Mas..." He moaned again, his eyes half open now, focused on the blonde man leaning over him, "Ter..."

"Perhaps I should just kill him," The Master looked up at Rose, as if asking for her permission. She glared at him, a mixture of fear and anger, and he muttered, "Yeah, you're right... That's no fun."

"Please..." The other Time-Lord gasped for breathe, waking up slowly.

"Listen, Rose, let's get down to business. You want something, I want something. Of course there's a way for us to figure this out."

"What do you want, Master?" She spat at him, brushing her hand through the Doctor's hair absent-mindedly.

"Fun. Just that, simply, utterly, fun."

It disgusted her how much that line alone reminded her of the Doctor. This man was absolutely nothing like him, why was she seeing flashes of the Doctor's face in the Master's eyes? "And I want to escape. So let us go and you can go to a circus or something and have your fun." She sassed.

"The circus? Are you kidding? I've got my circus animal right here!" He pointed at the Doctor, who was now trying to stand up. "Anyways, I'll make you a little game. Follow me."

The Master gestured towards the door and Rose stayed in her spot next to the Doctor. "He's too weak to move right now," She complained, whispering gentle words to her friend.

"Too weak? I thought he was your strong, mighty Time-Lord? What happened, Doctor, did the roles get switched?" He leaned into the Doctor's face and spat. "Take him or I'll have my slaves do it. Your choice."

Rose reluctantly helped the Doctor up, having him lean on her weak shoulder as they walked back down the hallway. The Master led them to a room, white like everything else in the damned place, with a large chair, much like a metal throne, in it. The chair had whirring multi-colored wires going in and out of it randomly, along with several blue buttons and a helmet at the top. It looked like something straight out of a science fiction movie, or a plain electric chair from Earth. There was regular lighting built into the room, and no windows or exits other than the door they entered through. The Doctor's eyes were shut and he slumped to his knees the second they stopped walking.

"What did you give to him?" Rose demanded to know. She rarely saw the Doctor weakened, and it was frightening her to no end. If this man was a Time-Lord and knew about them, who knows what hell he could release on her Doctor?

"Just a nice Time-Lord sedative. I'm sure he knows it very, very well. Perhaps that's why the dose didn't work that well. I also bet he'll recognize this next bit... Open your eyes, Doctor!" The Master said, gesturing his hands towards the chair.

The Doctor was on his knees, facing the chair, and Rose was to his left, crouched down. He raised his head slowly to look at the machine, and his eyes widened immediately and he woke up the second he saw it. He immediately fell back onto his bottom, and stumbled while trying to crab walk backwards as quickly as possible. His expression spelled out fear, and Rose wanted to throw up just looking at him. It was obvious, whatever this machine was, the Doctor recognized it.

And he was_ not_ happy.

"NO! NO PLEASE NO!" The Doctor shrieked at the top of his lungs in a voice that was so... Not him.

"Doctor, it's alright, calm down," Rose whispered, tears streaming down her face and onto everything around her.

The Master chuckled a little and crouched down in front of the two of them. "You two are so adorable. Doctor, would you like to explain to your dear ape what this is? Or should I?"

The Doctor's breathing was heavy, as if he was having a human panic attack. He turned away from the machine and went into a ball, losing his self control. "What did you do to him?" Rose demanded to know. How could a chair be that bad? Even if it was an electric chair, how could that be bad enough to make_ the Doctor sob?_

"Looks like I'll have to explain," The Master grumbled unhappily. "This is a Gallifreyan Torture Chair. Built, of course, on Gallifrey, in the middle of the era of the Time War." He explained slowly, wanting the Doctor to hear every word. "They were designed for species working with the Daleks, but of course they worked on the Daleks too. Other planets and species, after Gallifrey fell, built these chairs... However, the Shadow Proclamation, basically the space police, if you will, outlawed them. And it's no question as to why... The purpose of the chair is to put the user into hell. There's pretty much no other way to explain it, it's basically every molecule of your existence erupting into hell. Ten seconds of the chair drove the most powerful men to pure insanity..."

Rose couldn't begin to imagine the pain that he described, not that she wanted to. She held the sobbing Doctor in her arms, brushing her head up against his neck. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, making her somewhat unable to breathe but not caring. "And... But..." Rose didn't know how to phrase the next question with the Doctor next to her, but the Master was smart enough to guess it.

"He's used one. It was quite a while ago, I was there. He was fighting the Time War... At the fall of a planet called the Forge," The Master explained. "They could build and replicate anything there. Sadly, they sided with the Daleks, and managed to build a single Torture Chair. In order to get some information out of your lover there... They, well. You can guess. Want to know the best part?"

The Doctor shook his head wildly, making the Master's smile wider. Rose debated sticking her fingers in the Doctor's ears, when the Master continued. "This is the same chair. I managed to save it."

"You won't make him use it," Rose stated simply, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm not going to. I'm giving you both the choice, to debate amongst yourselves. You or him. In the chair. In the next ten minutes. Have fun, see you then, ta-ta!"

And with that, the Master strode out of the room and they heard a click from the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Who should be the one to use the torture chair? Dun dun dun. Pleaseee review, it inspires me to actually write with my schedule, crazy sounding I know. P.S. Kind of looking for a beta reader for some of my stories. Don't know if anyone is interested? Never had a beta reader before.


	9. Prepared

**A/N:** Thanks to my super awesome beta-reader CC! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review!

* * *

Rose stopped comforting the Doctor, stood up, and walked towards the chair without a second thought. Unexpectedly, when she took her first step, she heard a familiar scream. "NO!" The Doctor stood up and wobbled over to her, collapsing in her arms. "Don't, I will, please, please don't," He begged her, sobs still wracking his body.

"Doctor, you're too weak. You can't possibly be serious about wanting to be the one who has to go in the chair? Besides, it brings back bad memories for you. Just go into the corner and... Don't listen, okay?" She said much like she was talking to a small child.

The Doctor shook his head wildly and stared at her with big brown eyes. "You don't understand, you can't. I'm a Time-Lord, it won't be as bad for me."

"You use that as an excuse for everything," She retorted, already beginning to get a little frustrated. He couldn't possibly be serious about this.

"Because it's true." He said, grabbing her arm when she started walking towards the chair again. "That chair gives you hell but it doesn't compare to having to watch you sit in it."

"You think I want to watch you sit in it?" Rose raised an eyebrow and stared at his desperate expression. "You need rest. Now."

"I won't let you," The Doctor's eyes flashed with rage. "Rose... I've done it before. I can do this." He tried to keep his voice gentle.

"Doctor... It'll be over soon. I promise. Just, try and go to your happy place, yeah?"

"Are you serious?" He spat suddenly, "My happy place? You think after watching all my friends and family die I can go to my happy place while watching you endure hell? You're daft if you think that's possible. You're not going into the torture chair, and that's final."

"You can't stop me. You said it yourself, you've done it before. That means you should never, ever have to do it again."

"_I DESERVE IT!_" He screamed at her suddenly, falling to his knees again.

Rose's breath caught in her throat and she took a step towards him, her eyes widening. "What?"

"I deserve it more than you. Isn't it obvious? I completely and utterly deserve it." He saw the shocked look on her face and sighed. "Rose, you know I've... Done bad things. You, on the other hand, are completely innocent. You're... Brilliant."

"I can't speak for what you were like before I met you. But since I have met you, you're the best man I've ever met in my life. And you shouldn't think for a single second you deserve this." Rose swallowed nervously, "Now, I'm very sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He whispered.

_WHACK!_

* * *

The Master smiled as he walked back down the hallway towards the room where his new pets were kept. It was almost too good to be true- The Doctor and his favorite human pet trapped in his grasp. What could be better, more entertaining? And which one of them would be prepared to go into the torture chair? He stopped walking and considered both possibilities for a moment. Knowing Theta, he'd probably insist that it be him. But from what he'd seen of Rose, she would also probably insist. Would they both go in together? No, the Doctor wouldn't allow that. Maybe they'd refuse? Definitely a possibility.

He gracefully unlocked the door and swung it open, not expecting the scene he saw inside. Rose, with tears streaming down her face was sitting in the chair, while a passed out Doctor with a bruise on the side of his head lay unconscious on the floor. The alien slaves left the room and locked the door behind them. The Master began laughing, pointing a finger at the Doctor then moving it to Rose. "You knocked him out?!"

"Hurry up and do it," She fought back her tears.

"You knocked the Doctor out because he wouldn't let you go in the chair, didn't you?" The Master let our more roaring laughter as he held his stomach. "Oh that is too much! Listen, listen, I'll respect your decision and all, don't worry, but I kind of want him awake so... Just... Hold on a second..." He walked over to the Doctor's body and leaned down, poking him in the cheek with every word.

"Don't," Rose warned.

"I'd like him to hear, see your decision. Much better he witnesses it than get the aftermath, right?"

"Please," She begged a little as the Doctor emitted a small groan and held his head.

"Rassilon, you hit him hard! Someone has a little bite," The Master smirked.

The Doctor stood up slowly and opened his eyes to see Rose in the chair. He backed up a little on instinct at the sight of the torture device, then remembered what was going on. "Rose!" He shouted, running towards her but being tripped by the Master's foot.

"No no no, silly. Slaves!" The evil man yelled as his slaves ran in to assist him. "Restrain the Doctor, let him hear, speak, and definitely see."

"Rose NO!" The Doctor shouted again, struggling against the strong arms of the slaves.

"Is that all you can say, Theta?"

"Master..."

"I love it when you say my name, do that again. Maybe I'll let her go."

The Doctor ignored this comment and continued, "Let me show you the universe. I have a TARDIS, we can travel, you and I. Reminisce about old times, please? Wouldn't you enjoy that, old friend?"

"There weren't many good times back on Gallifrey. It was a life of servitude... Insanity..." He muttered, shaking his head. "Can't you hear the drums, Doctor?"

"Drums?" He had heard rumors of the Master going insane from a drumbeat, but always refused to believe them.

The Master whipped back around on his heels to face Rose, who was watching the men with intent. "Ready, Rose?" He waved the slaves away with his hands quickly.

"Never," She replied coldly, leaping out of the chair and kicking the Master in the stomach.

The Time-Lord bent over, grasping his stomach, and called out, "Slaves! Again!"

They ran back in and restrained Rose, tying her tightly to the chair to the point where her circulation was cut off.

"Like I said... A little bite."


	10. Defeated

"Now... Let's get this done," The Master said, eyeing Rose who still had tears falling from her eyes rapidly.

The Doctor watched both of them with horror. Rose was so stupid. Why would she knock him out just so he wouldn't go into the chair? He was the one who deserved it. He wasn't just drowning in self-pity, it was a cold hard fact. Was she that blind? "Just let me instead," He begged the Master, trying to get up from his knees.

"I gave you both, what, ten minutes to decide who would be in the chair? How is it my fault that you spent most of that time passed out on the floor? Maybe you should pick your companions more carefully."

"I've never picked a better companion," The Doctor sighed, staring at Rose who was now shaking in her seat.

"Get this over with, how long do I have to stay in here?" She spat at the Master.

"Hmm... Well your pal here stayed in the chair for about twenty seconds and it almost caused him to spill his secrets, and, well, you know how stubborn he is. I'd say thirty seconds should suffice. If I'm feeling nice it'll be twenty-nine. Now, you ready, Doctor?"

"Please let him leave the room," Rose said with a more gentle tone.

"That's no fun, silly! Now, Doctor, I've got a proposition for you. If you close your eyes or plug your ears, she stays in there longer. Keep them open, maybe it'll even be twenty-eight."

"I couldn't take twenty," The Doctor stared at the Master pleadingly, "Koschei... I'm on my knees."

"Awh, how cute," The Master stuck out his lower lip and mocked, "Your little boyfriend wants to save you. Too bad he's failed for the second time. Or third... Or fourth... How long did you say you've traveled with him again?"

Rose didn't answer. How bad could thirty seconds of torture be, anyways? The worst part would be knowing the Doctor was watching every move and couldn't close his eyes or plug his ears. She would have to be quiet, look unaffected. Although if it was as bad as the two Time-Lords in the room made it out to be, would that be physically possible? "Koschei..." The Doctor repeated slowly.

"Is that all you can say? Honestly, I can see the pissed look you get when I call you Theta, you think I like being called Koschei? I much prefer Master... So say it, Doctor. Beg me."

The Doctor's eyes turned to Rose who shook her head fervently. His expression turned more solemn as he stared back up at the Master while still on his knees. "Master... I'm begging you."

Koschei chuckled coldly and pat the Doctor on the head three times before turning to Rose. "Slaves, turn on the chair. Give me the timer."

The minions instantly followed the Master's orders and handed him a small device that looked like a simple timer with a few more buttons. The Doctor swallowed nervously and resisted the urge to close his eyes and plug his ears. It hadn't even started yet and he couldn't imagine the torture getting any worse. Suddenly, the Master spoke again. "You know what, Doctor? I want you to push the button. This blue one, right here." He thrust the timer in the Doctor's direction and the other Time-Lord immediately made a grab for it. "Oh no you don't... Someone restrain him."

After the Doctor was quickly handcuffed, the Master put the timer to his tied hands and put the button against his finger. He leaned his head towards the Doctor until his mouth was directly next to his ear and whispered, "Push it. Torture her. Watch and listen to her scream."

The Doctor stared at Rose with pity and guilt and she nodded her head slowly. "Push it, Doctor, and-" She began, but was cut off when the Master pushed the button against his finger.

And it began.

* * *

It was worse than death.

The pain began erupting from her mind and streamed down her entire body in a puny fraction of a second. The waves came every millisecond, over and over and over. She couldn't think straight from the pain and immediately forgot that she was supposed to be quiet and not show the pain. Her arms fought against the ropes wildly, and they were bleeding in a matter of seconds. Blood streamed from her nose and a little from her ears and mouth. An ear-piercing scream escaped her lips and her breathes turned ragged. A thousand of the sharpest knives in the universe were prodding and digging into her flesh and organs until she was un-sure if they were working._  
_

How long had it been? Days? The pain continued for what felt like hours and hours on end, and Rose was on the borderline of death. Her wish for death got so strong she was slightly aware that she was saying it, muttering it at least, in reality. The reality which was a mile away. The reality with the laughing Master and the crying Doctor who was too terrified to close his eyes or plug his ears. The Doctor who wouldn't forget the sounds of her screams for the rest of his life, and who wouldn't be able to get this image out of his mind no matter how great he was at doing such a thing.

The pain never numbed. That was one of the strange parts. It was always fresh, even by the ten-thousandth wave, it was still fresh and shocking. Her vision blurred even though Rose was fairly certain her eyes were open. Her mind tried to focus on anything but the pain, but there was nothing else to focus on. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, a thought that wasn't pain. Doctor. Since it was the only non-painful related thing in her mind, she called it out, tried desperately to hang onto it, but sadly it was gone. The ropes binding her arms loosened as she used all her energy struggling against the bonds. Her head lashed about and hair flew in all directions.

* * *

The second it started the Doctor wanted to kill himself. His pupils dilated significantly as he watched her struggle, and he could practically feel the pain radiating from her. She let out a glass-shattering scream that was worse than any scream from the Time-War. His body shook rapidly and he heard the Master chuckle softly. Anger and death rose in his stomach as he wished he could punch him in the face right now. Of all the Time-Lords who could've survived, why Koschei? How was that fair? After saving the universe for so long, couldn't it have done him this one, stupid favor?

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed suddenly.

It had been seventeen seconds. Only seventeen. If she died, the Doctor decided, then the Master would die the most painful death a being could. Only a few more seconds, he kept reminding himself. "Look at her Doctor, so weak," The Master whispered in his ear.

Although the Doctor was numb all over, he was aware of the Master's hot breath on his neck. "Stop this," He commanded.

"Screaming your name, for you to save her. That's what you train them all to do, isn't it? To yell your name so you can swoop in, save them, and impress them? Isn't it?"

Twenty-five seconds.

Twenty-six.

Twenty-seven.

Twenty-eight.

Twenty-nine.

Thirty.

The Doctor stared up at Koschei pleadingly, his Time-Lord senses giving him an exact sense of the time Rose had been in the chair. Luckily, the Master shut off the chair at the thirty second mark and Rose passed out immediately. The chair had made her stay awake during the awful torture, but now that it was over, her body was hers again. Ignoring his handcuffs, the Doctor scooted over to Rose and stared down at her body. He didn't see breathing.

"Unlock the cuffs," The Doctor whispered. After a few seconds he wasn't unlocked. "UNLOCK THEM!"

Surprisingly, the Master obeyed and nodded for the slaves to unlock them. The Doctor pushed Rose's hair back behind her ears and rested his hands on her heart. One heart, so fragile. He listened intently for a while to make sure he was correct when he heard a faint beating. A beautiful double-beat. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief and laid down next to her, crying.

It couldn't have been worse for her than it had been for him, he decided.

* * *

**A/N:** Just for the record guys, I'll update this story every Friday. :) Please review and tell me what you think! I love an evil Master, I mean, who doesn't?


	11. Wiped

The Master began speaking but the Doctor didn't look up at him. "Maybe I was wrong. You do pick your companions well," A malevolent grin spread across his face, revealing white teeth like pearls.

A small stream of blood began flowing from Rose's nose and the Doctor immediately wiped it away. He put his hands on her neck, testing if using more regeneration energy would be possible. It wasn't. 'Damn it,' The Doctor thought to himself, 'Why didn't I save the energy?' He glanced up at Koschei, his brown eyes big and pleading.

"Please fix her," He begged, not bothering to try and hide the tears now flowing freely from his eyes. "If you've ever been my friend, just fix her."

A deep chuckle rose from the Master's throat as he stared down at his old friend. "It's a fact, you know. Your companions make you vulnerable. You definitely can't deny that now, I mean look at you!" He gestured towards the Doctor and Rose with wide arms.

The Doctor thought it best to ignore this comment so he just brought Rose in closer and whispered to her gently. "It's okay, Rose. I'm here. You're fine, hear me?" Suddenly, he had a crazy idea. The Doctor put his index fingers on Rose's temples and gently pushed his way into her weak mind. It was easy to find her memory of being in the chair, since it seemed to be the only thing running through her head. However, this would make it harder to remove it. So he cautiously grabbed the memory and tugged a little at it. It didn't budge an inch. But, after a few minutes of contemplating another way to remove it, it began to remove itself. The Doctor smiled a little at this, Rose's mind helping him out even though she was unconscious.

That was so like her. When the memory was detached it stopped moving, as if Rose's mind was unsure of what to do now. He swiftly pulled the memory of the chair into his own mind, grunting at the pain the memory caused. Suddenly, he was her, sitting in the chair and watching as the Master pressed the button against the Doctor's finger. Then, he felt the pain. He could only assume that the pain he was feeling wasn't as bad as it would be if he had felt it first-hand, but it was hard to think of that when every fiber of your being was exploding with torture.

After the full awful thirty seconds, the Doctor collapsed next to Rose, panting with the weight of a new memory. 'I should add it to my collection,' He thought before his eyelids closed and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Should we remove him?" One of the slaves asked the Master.

Koschei peered down at the Doctor with his fingers pressed against Rose's temples and smiled. "Don't remove him, I'm curious as to what he's doing." When the Doctor collapsed, breathing quick breaths and slowly losing consciousness, the Master laughed. "They both passed out, how perfect. Pick them up and follow me."

Instead of leading the two travelers back to their cell, the Master took them to a small, white room and placed two metal chairs in it, the back of the chairs against each other. He had Rose placed in one and the Doctor in the other before tying them together. When he was satisfied with the job, he left the room and informed the slaves to tell him when his pets awoke.

* * *

Awaking with a start, Rose instantly examined the room. How did she get here? She shook her head frantically, trying to make sense of her jumbled thoughts. The last thing she remembered was the Doctor leaning against her shoulder, and the two of them walking down the hallway following the Master. But how could she have passed out after that? Perhaps something hit her. Then, hearing a small groan from the Doctor, she focused on her surroundings. She was strapped to a chair with the Doctor, that was obvious, and the room was white. There's a shocker.

A guard stood in the corner, and when it saw Rose it instantly walked out of the room and away. Rose focused on staying awake and awakening the Doctor. "Doctor!" She said much louder than was needed.

"Rose?... Oh Rassilon, Rose, did it work? Are you okay? Please, please tell me you're okay," The Doctor said, his voice cracking on the first 'okay.'

"I'm fine, but I don't remember a lot. Was I hit or something?" She asked in return, straining to see the Doctor strapped behind her.

"Yeah... You were hit," He replied, thankful she couldn't see the tears streaming down his face. That pain, even second-hand, had been much more than he could handle. It still shook him, sending shivers through his body.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you, Doctor?"

"No," Lying badly, he fought the sobs that were ready to escape from his throat.

"You're lying."

"No, really, I'm fine. Seriously..." He began, but was cut off when the Master entered the room again.

Koschei smiled brightly, making a 'well-fancy-seeing-you-here' gesture with his hands. He stopped in front of Rose and stared at her. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"What was fun? Being dragged here?" She spat.

The Master's eyes widened and he walked backwards to the Doctor's side. He mouthed the word 'Really?' and the Doctor shook his head. "Anyways..." The Master changed the subject, choosing to save that for later. "I had an idea, Theta."

"Please stop calling me Theta..." The Doctor swallowed dryly.

"Why? Remind you too much of Gallifrey? Let me tell you, Rose, they_ loved_ him on Gallifrey. Had a fan club and everything. Anyways, you made me lose my train of thought. I had an idea. Remember, so long ago, the mental link between Time-Lords?"

"You're insane," The Doctor said simply, sounding as if he didn't quite believe the words himself.

"Don't you miss having that nice presence in your head all the time? You said we could be friends, reminisce, what better way to do that?" The Master said, taking another step towards the Doctor.

"Don't touch him," Rose warned, putting all her strength into that line.

"I haven't even started with you, missy. Your Doctor hasn't told you something pretty important. And he'll keep hiding it from you, isn't that right, Doctor?" He put his finger under the Doctor's chin and made a mock pout. "Don't worry your pretty little face, I won't tell her!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm posting this early because I'll be super busy tomorrow! Sorry for the schedule change. Hope you enjoy anyways, and please remember to take a few seconds to type a review!


	12. Shouted

**A/N:** Happy Friday! I just got Rick Riordan's 'House of Hades,' and I'm absolutely dying to read it! (Seriously, it's sitting in front of me as I type this, just tempting me.) For this chapter I thought I'd do a little summary of what has happened so far in case anyone is confused or has skipped a chapter, so if you're all caught up on this story, scroll down to the break.

**Summary:** Rose and the Doctor were captured and contained in a cell. Taking advantage of both of them being naked, Rose taunts the Doctor a little and his thoughts race as he's trying to tear his eyes away from her body. Then, things take a very negative turn, and the Doctor is cruelly interrogated, being asked to reveal information about himself.

After the both of them being sedated several times throughout the beginning of the story, Rose is taken into interrogation and an audio link is put between her and the Doctor though they can't see each other. The Doctor has to answer questions or Rose will be hurt and he will be able to hear every detail. Before the Doctor can reveal his true name, someone stops the interrogation and the Master is revealed to be the villian behind everything.

The Doctor is sedated (again), and Rose and the Master have a creepy chat. The Master offers Rose information about the Doctor that he believes she is dying to know, including why the Doctor won't say 'I love you,' but she reclines. The Master leads the two of them to a room containing an old Gallifreyan Torture Chair, a device used by Gallifreyans during the Time-War. It's revealed that the Doctor had been forced to use one of these during the war, and he's absolutely terrified of it. The issue is set on the table that either the Doctor or Rose needs to be on the chair in ten minutes, ready to endure pain equivalent to hell. Although the Doctor tries to sit in the chair, Rose knocks him out and sits in it instead.

After she endures the pain and the Doctor has woken up, the Doctor feels regret for what he made Rose go through and takes the memory from her. With her memory wiped, she is confused when the Master mentions it and taunts the Doctor about it. Also, he reminisces with the Doctor about mental links through Time-Lords and how he misses them.

Leading us to where we are now.

* * *

"Tell me what? Doctor?" Rose asked, straining to turn her head to see the two Time-Lords.

"Nothing, Rose, don't listen to him," The Doctor assured her, not making eye contact with his old friend.

The Master was clearly enjoying having them bound like this, to each other's backs. Though it was nothing compared to his next planned trick. "You didn't answer my question, Doctor."

"No, that tie doesn't look good on you," He retorted cheekily, spit flying from his mouth towards Koschei.

The other man blushed a bright pink and raised an eyebrow, "Are you really in any position to be insulting my appearance? Look at yourself, you're a wreck, Doctor! I said it already,_ your companions make you weak. _If she wasn't here, you would've escaped by now. We both know that."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked out of genuine curiosity.

"The injuries he sustained... The cuts in his shoulders, oh, Rose... They were _more_ than enough..."

"Stop it," The Doctor interrupted hastily, unwanted tears coming to his eyes but not falling. "Please, stop it."

Rose didn't speak, she could hear the desperation in the Doctor's voice. In fact, at this point, if her hands weren't bound she would've covered her ears so she wouldn't be able to hear what the Master was going to say next. Although she had already guessed it anyways.

"He could have regenerated," The Master said simply.

His tears fell.

"At any point, even when the blade first touched his skin..."

His fists balled up.

"He could have regenerated, the energy strong enough to kill the slaves and release him..."

His breaths grew more ragged.

"But he didn't, all because of you."

Sobs shook him and he desperately tried not to move too much against Rose's back so she wouldn't notice. "Is that true, Doctor?" She asked quietly, not wanting to put more pain on him but needing an answer.

"Yes," He managed to gasp out. "Koschei... Why are you doing this? We ran through the fields together, pulled pranks at the Academy... You are... You _were_ my best friend..."

The Master didn't answer, instead he just twirled around towards the door and mumbled, "I'll be right back, need to grab something."

Koschei exited the room and the two were silent for a few minutes. "Why? You could have regenerated and saved us both, could have saved yourself from all that pain, you _bastard!_" Rose screamed at him now, her pain consuming her. "Why didn't you?... Please, I'm not mad, listen, I'm really, truly not mad at you, I just need to know why."

"Rose..."

"And don't give me bullshit either. I want to know why you didn't regenerate."

"My last regeneration wasn't like my other ones, Rose. Changing from my ninth self to this body was different," He explained gently, not noticing the tears drowning his own cheeks. He couldn't believe he was about to confess this. "I died... On the Gamestation... How much of that do you remember?"

"You sang a song and the Daleks ran away?" Rose laughed stalely at the memory.

"You consumed the time vortex, humans can't do that. So, you came to rescue me and removed all the Daleks from existence- literally. I needed to get the energy out of you, and for that I needed physical contact. So I kissed you."

He let that settle in, but Rose didn't say anything so he continued. "And, turns out, I couldn't handle the energy either... So I was regenerating... But it was different, because, the second I was in this body I knew something was weird. My hands..." The Doctor looked down at his white knuckles and fists that wouldn't unclench. "They fit perfectly in yours, literally. And... My lips fit perfectly on yours," He recalled New Earth quickly. Even if it had been Cassandra in her body, they had still fit. "I knew you liked, well, pretty boys."

Rose laughed in a mono-tone at this then cut herself off immediately, urging him to continue.

"I'm serious! I knew that was what you liked so... I became the ideal pretty boy. And, with my old bodies, I had never _longed_ for anyone so much before. Sure, I loved, but never like this. _NEVER._" His voice cracked and sobs shook him, he continued speaking as if unable to stop. "I want to be with you every second, even though I don't deserve you. I regenerated for you, Rose. Completely and utterly_ for you._ But changing my body, my face, my personality, it's not enough! Because of what you said, just now! _You said you weren't mad at me!_"

"YOU _SHOULD_ BE MAD!" He was screaming now, completely unable to stop the words falling out of his mouth. "You have never had more of a reason to be mad, but there you are! Not mad, listening to an old man rant... I've done things, Rose, and I know you say that's okay... But you weren't there! You weren't FUCKING THERE WHEN I _KILLED_ THEM ALL! Koschei was the ONLY ONE WHO LIVED! And now _look_ at him."

"Of course some stupid drumming had to go into his head and drive him mad, drive him away from me. Because IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR WOULD IT?" The Doctor definitely wasn't speaking to Rose anymore. "IT JUST WOULDN'T BE FAIR FOR YOU TO HAVE KEPT KOSCHEI THE WAY HE WAS, WOULD IT?"

"So this is my penance, Rose Tyler. Was that bullshit-free enough for you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well. Certainly hope you enjoyed that. I feel like I enjoy writing super-sad Doctor speeches and the Master wayyyyy too much. Uh. On a happier note, have a nice day and please review! :)


	13. Invaded

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

"That was_ so _touching," The Master teased as he reentered the room.

"Let us go Koschei, I'm sick of your games," The Doctor warned as he struggled helplessly against the bonds, rage burning in his eyes.

Rose said nothing, simply staring straight ahead of her and contemplating what she had just been told. The Doctor hadn't regenerated because of her? He loved her, even?

"Right when you're about to break? No no no, silly," Koschei grinned and walked in circles around them once more.

Although the Doctor didn't reply to this, Rose's eyes lit up. "What do you mean about to break?"

The evil Time-Lord stopped in front of the Doctor and raised an eyebrow. "I can understand her not knowing what I mean, but do you, Doctor?" The Doctor gave him a blank and annoyed look. "Come on! You've always been pretty smart, can't you figure it out? I practically foreshadowed it like a book."

"I've got a guess, and it won't happen," He replied with no expression on his face, just cold, deadly eyes.

"Like I just said... You've always been pretty smart. There's one category I've always beat you in though," The Master said in a sing-song voice, turning around and walking back towards Rose.

"What are you two talking about?" Rose intervened.

"Your boyfriend is a genius, always beat me at those stupid tests in school... But he could never out-mind me, no no no, that's where I've been victorious! That's how I always won!"

"If you've always won then why have you been at my mercy so many times?" The Doctor growled in response.

"If _you've _always won then why are you here right now?"

There was a long silence in which the Master simply looked over his prisoners, grinning in success. "Why does there have to be a winner, Master?" The other Time-Lord said after a while. "Can't we just... I don't know... You could join me in the TARDIS..."

Even Rose knew by this point it was hopelessly. She truly hoped the Doctor wasn't being serious about offering the Master a home on their ship. At the moment she was even a little glad she couldn't see the Doctor, since she was terrified of what she might see in his eyes right now. The Master was out of her sight as well, and his tendency to walk around and around them was making her as dizzy as being on a ferris wheel. "How can he be smarter but not... _Out-mind_ you?" Rose asked eventually, deciding it wouldn't be a bad question. Maybe if she knew what was going on she could help.

"Intelligence is different than... Well, when I say mind I refer to the defenses around the intelligence, around the memories..." The Master walked over to Rose and delicately placed two fingers under her chin, smiling. "They called it an aura back on Gallifrey. The protections that block your mind from predators. Mine and my ability to control other's auras has always been better than Theta's, simple as that. Time-Lord's have strong auras, we were bred that way. But humans..." He put the rest of his hand under her chin and placed his other hand on her temple. "Humans are so delicate, so breakable. I can feel your aura, it's so tantalizingly _weak._"

The Doctor swore he heard arousal in the Master's voice, so he decided to go against his original stay-silent-and-don't-entertain-him plan and interrupt. "Don't touch her. Do what you want to me, but don't you touch her."

Rose felt a weird budging at the corner of her mind, but it quickly went away as the Master removed his hands from her head. "I'm getting a little sick of this big brave hero act, Doctor," The Master spat, walking back around to the Theta's side and placing a hand on his left temple.

"Master, please..." The good Time-Lord eyed the Master's arm, his eyes pleading and begging already even though the Master hadn't done anything yet.

Koschei took his hand away. "Say my name again."

The Doctor's voice dropped to a whisper. "Master."

"Louder, so she can hear you," The man demanded, obviously filled with pride at seeing his worst enemy begging underneath him.

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bouncing up and down. "Master."

"Tell me what you don't want me to do, and use my name. Add a please while you're at it. And louder."

"Please don't take my mind, Master," The Doctor's voice cracked in the middle of the sentence and he coughed a little before finishing it.

For some reason, hearing the Doctor speak like that terrified Rose even more than seeing him unconcious in a chair. Tears fell from her eyes and onto her lap as the Master walked back around to her, chuckling. "Hear that, ape? Where's your superhero boyfriend now? Told you he'd crack. Was easier than I thought, though."

The Doctor remained solemn, though he was shaking a little bit. Although he knew it would be painful for Rose to hear him say that, he was completely aware that the Master's mental power could overthrow his own. His mind was much more important to him than his pride, of course. Just as the Doctor was beginning to hope the Master would leave so he could speak to Rose, Koschei began talking again. "Let me tell you a thing or two about your litt-"

"Leave her alone," Theta interrupted, swallowing his fear again.

The Master stomped his way over to the Doctor and spoke a word on every step. "I thought I shut you up?" The Doctor didn't reply, so the Master grabbed his temples and quickly shoved his way into his mind before Theta could blink.

Mental defenses slammed up as fast as the Doctor could get them to, but it was of no use. The Master was already breaking them down wall by wall. Both pairs of eyes remained open, and Theta could see that Koschei was barely breaking a sweat. Making a swift choice, the Doctor dropped his mental defenses and the other man slammed into his mind before backing out quickly and pulling his hands away. "Now," The Master said, enjoying the sight of the Doctor with sweat on his forehead and breathing heavily. "What did you say?"

"Nothing..." The Doctor gasped for breath as if the air wouldn't fill his lungs quickly enough. "I said nothing."

"Don't hurt him," Rose cried, and both of the men realized she had been screaming the entire time. The little mind battle must have not been as quiet as the two had thought. "Stop hurting him."

"Tell her to shut up, Theta," The Master smirked and commanded. The Doctor just continued staring up at the evil man and catching his breath. "I said, tell her to shut up," He raised his hands to Theta's temples threateningly.

"Shut up..." Theta said reluctantly.

Koschei wasn't satisfied. "Tell _her_ to shut up."

"Shut up... Rose."

All the color was drained from Rose's face now but she remained strong. "I forgive you, Doctor," She said quietly.

"Anyways, I need some sleep. I'm out of practice with hypnotism, not going to lie. I barely prodded your mind and it wore me out. I'll have a slave come up later and turn out your lights because, well, I'm classy. Nighty night."

* * *

**A/N:** Too much evil Master? Or is there never too much evil Master? You tell me. Anyways, I'm so sorry this is late! Had a party last night and didn't get the chance to post this. But on another note please consider leaving a review. Poor Doctor, poor Rose, I love them both so much. 3


	14. Remembered

**A/N:** I still laugh when I remember how this story was supposed to be so happy when I came up with the idea. Whoops. P.S. Sorry for this being late!

* * *

The door slammed louder than usual and tension filled the air around Rose and the Doctor. Rose was still crying softly, and he heard the occasional sniffle or sob from her. "Please stop crying," He asked her after a minute. "I'm so sorry, Rose, you have to believe me, I am."

"He's probably watching," Rose replied. "Don't say anything he can use against you."

If the Doctor heard her say that then he didn't say anything of it. "What he made me say, I didn't mean it. You know that, right? I'd never mean anything he makes me say. I didn't want him to use his mind-control on me, then things would have been a thousand times worse. So I just did what he said."

"I know you didn't mean it," She gasped quickly.

"Then why are you still crying? Is it what I said before he came? I shouldn't have said any of that, I'm sorry. Shouldn't have shouted at you or any of it."

Rose sniffed again and rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see it. "I'm glad that you said that."

The Doctor's voice cracked a little and he was practically begging her now, "Then _why_ are you crying?"

"It's just... _Hearing _you say that. I know you didn't mean it but hearing you tell me to shut up... It didn't even sound genuine but still the idea of it made me feel like you had truly given up on the situation. It made me feel like we won't get out of this like we get out of everything else."

There was silence for another minute. The lights in the room were dimming down now, most likely since it was getting late. The Doctor could barely see his own hands in the current lighting and desperately wished for their old cell back, the one where they could actually move around and hold each other. Oh, how he'd kill to hold her now. Those were the kind of things he couldn't say out loud in fear of the Master or one of his lackeys listening in. Hopefully he conveyed those feelings well enough in the words he could say. "Rose Tyler..." He sighed quietly. "I'll never give up."

* * *

At some point during the night of silent tears and murmured words to one another the two had fallen asleep in their bonds, heads lolling forward just a little and feet resting on the floor. When the lights came on suddenly, illuminating the entire room, the Doctor jolted away and struggled at the bonds immediately from force of habit. Rose on the other hand slowly came from her slumber, eyes flickering open to see Koschei standing in front of her. "Good morning!" The Master said happily, tilting his head to the side. "Oh, a little tired I see."

The Master was wearing a faded T-shirt for a band that Rose didn't recognize and casual blue jeans. His feet were bare and his blonde hair was messy as usual. "Doctor?" Rose asked, her eyes following the Master as he walked out of her field of vision.

"I'm here," The Doctor assured her in reply.

"Saw your talk last night. Touching, again, might I say. Doesn't compare to that first speech though. You really know how to talk, don't you?" He chuckled towards the Doctor. "I also saw you admit that you think I could use mind-control on you." Turning back towards Rose, he put his hand to the side of his mouth and mock-whispered, "He never admitted I could do it to him as a kid."

The Doctor shrugged as much as he could with his bonds on, "I was an arrogant child," He admitted.

"You're still arrogant!" Koschei said quickly. "Did you really think you could... Dance around space with your ape companions, happily looking at stars and planets without me ever finding you?"

"I thought you were dead. With everyone else, I thought you had died. If you hadn't died I would have traveled with you," He stated matter-of-factly.

"Tell me, Theta, would you still travel with me? Even now?" The Master got on his knees in front of Rose and stared her in the eyes as he asked this.

There was a pause.

"Yes."

Rose's eyes widened at his answer and the Master laughed. "I think Rose is a little confused. Why don't I give her some background information?"

The Master copied what he had done before, putting one hand under her chin and the other on her temple, shutting his eyes. As soon as the Doctor realized what was happening, he called out, "Rose! No no, stop it, Koschei, stop it! I'm serious, don't enter her mind!"

Koschei slowly entered Rose's mind, surprised to see there were mental blocks there. He tore the walls down one by one until he reached the center of her mind, and he sent her the images he had of him and Theta as children.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes to see she wasn't where she had been before. The room with the Doctor and the Master was gone, had it been a dream? Was this real life? She raised her hand to her eyes and realized she couldn't see her own hand. Panicking, she ran forward on the orange grass until she saw a blanket and two children in the distance. Rose approached it cautiously, prepared to ask the children what was going on. One of the boys had somewhat long blonde hair, drooped down almost to his eyes. The other had shorter brown hair and big, brown eyes that didn't match his tiny pointy nose. It turned out what she had thought was a blanket wasn't a blanket at all, instead it was a large kite twice the height of Rose and extremely wide.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The blonde boy said quietly, standing next to his friend and looking at something in the far distance.

Rose turned her head and saw that a giant glass citadel was over a hill, looming over the rest of the planet. She looked back when she heard the other boy speak. "I want to see the top of the Main Tower."

"Don't worry, Thete, some day they'll honor us," The blonde boy replied with a smile.

"As soon as they learn to appreciate the world-famous Koschei pranks," The boy named Thete said sarcastically.

Koschei smiled in reply, but it quickly faded. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

The boy's eyes flickered towards the kite-like object with the string attached. He kneeled down and picked it up, pointing to a large tear on the bottom of the kite that wasn't visible before. "I accidentally broke it..." Koschei explained, not making eye contact with Thete.

"You broke it?!" Thete's voice filled with rage and his fists balled up. "My father will kill me!"

"I'll explain it to him," Koschei said quickly, putting the kite back down."

Thete sighed. "That's okay. I'll tell him, he'll be less mad at me than he would be at you."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

The memory in front of Rose faded and the scene turned to another, this time she was in what looked like a very strange house with snow-white bricks and one large room. Thete was standing in front of a very tall man that could only be his father, and Rose could see Koschei watching from the window careful not to be seen. Thete held the broken kite in front of him, his eyes big and pleading. "You broke this?" His father spoke in a gruff, angry voice.

"Yes, I stepped on it yesterday when I was outside. I'm very sorry, Dad." Thete's knees trembled a little.

"What did you just call me?"

His pupils dilated and he stood up straighter, "Sorry, father. I meant father."

"Dad... That's an Earth term, Thete. Your obsession with that planet's culture has gone much too far. Was Koschei with you when this broke?" Thete's father stared him down, one of his fists half-balled as if waiting to see whether or not he should hit his son.

Thete swallowed again and his eyes barely flickered towards the window where Koschei was hiding in an orange bush. "No, he was not with me. It was when he was studying for his exams."

SLAM!

His father's fist flew across his face, leaving a big red mark just under his eye. Thete fell to the floor with a whimper and clutched his injured face, tears already clouding his vision. "I'm so sorry, father."

* * *

Several more memories like the last flew through Rose's mind in the instance of a second, all the same situation with different variables. The Doctor took all the blame from the Master, protected him countless times. The Master simply gave him lame apologies or shrugged it off, even though he knew the punishments and pain Theta endeared for him. After a while, Rose couldn't take any more and she yelled an incoherent word, forcing the Master out of her mind with a mental shove. Orange light flared in her eyes as the Master flew back against the wall of the room, groaning in pain. The orange light drained from Rose's eyes as she slumped unconscious.

"Rose? Master? What happened?" The Doctor demanded, struggling with his bonds to turn around and see them.

"Stupid ape... How did she do that?" The Master demanded, hopping back onto his feet and feeling his own bruised back. He examined Rose and opened her eyes only to see that the light was gone. He marched back in front of the Doctor and stared at him. "How did she do that? You know how, don't you?"

The Doctor didn't answer.

"How did she throw me out of her mind? It's not possible."

"I told you not to enter her mind," Thete said simply.

"You knew she could do that? What was it? She's human!" The Master demanded, raising an eyebrow as if it was a question instead of a fact.

The Doctor sighed. "She's also the bad wolf."


End file.
